To Every Up - There is a Down
by Aleese Sundancer
Summary: This is a story about my own Character, Aleese Sundancer, as well as the Skywalker/Solo Clan. I love reviews!!!
1. Default Chapter

PART 1

PART 1

Disclaimer: All this stuff, except my characters are a part of Lucasfilm, and Lucas gets all rights to it.This story was written for fun, and not for any money.

Dramatis Personae

Aleese Sundancer, Human Female, daughter of Casa Sundancer (Hapes)

Jacen Solo, Human Male, Jedi Knight (Coruscant)

Luke Skywalker, Human Male, Jedi Master (Tatooine)

Mara Jade Skywalker, Human Female, Jedi Master (Coruscant)

Anakin Solo, Human Male, Jedi Knight (Coruscant)

Jaina Solo, Human Female, Jedi Knight, Rogue Squadron (Coruscant)

Nichos Cloudkicker and Fait Waverunner, Human Males (Unknown)

Leia Organa-Solo, Human Female, Ambassador (Alderaan)

Han Solo, Human Male (Corellia)

Droma, Ryn Male (Corporate Sector)

**Actual Story ****J******

** **

To Every Up

**~Aleese Sundancer******

CHAPTER 1

Aleese Sundancer paused and reflected briefly as she looked around her small home.Hurrying to get dinner on the table for her mother, she put down her bag and prepared some chicken and threw it into the oven.Working quickly, she got most of her homework done, flipped on the Holo-com to check for messages and had the table set.This would leave her the night to finally rest and with luck, have some fun. 

A few hours later, she peered out the window.It was not dark outside, and the chicken was dry and burnt.Now starting to worry, she started to pace.It wasn't out of the ordinary for her mother to be late from work, but she had never forgotten to call home. They were quite wealthy, retaining most of their wealth from the days of the Empire, but her mother was always content to serve her Mistress.While she paced, she looked at the pictures on the mantle.Many were of her mother and father on their home planet of Alderaan.The happy couple often stood arms wrapped around each other, in front of magnificent landscapes of waterfalls and grasslands.Several were of her and her mother on Hapes, smiling, or school pictures.Not a single picture of her, held her father.She hadn't been given the chance to know her father.Her parents had fled Alderaan to the Hapes Cluster, but her father was back on business the day of the explosion.Only weeks after the incident, her mother had discovered she was pregnant with Aleese.While Hapes was the only home she'd ever known, she often sought to travel abroad, see the sites, find a home that was all her.Her mother's mistress was a wonderful woman, taking care of her mother, and herself, as they faced the hardest times.She paid them back every day by attending school, and watching the Mistress's daughter while at school.The two were friends, which made her task much more pleasurable.Smiling, she stared at a few select pictures of her father.Her head never really out of the clouds, she often imagined meeting him in the life beyond, or finding out he had never died. 

Worried about her mother, she threw the burnt chicken into the fridge and sat down to enjoy a few fruits to hold her over until her mother arrived.

Staring straight ahead, unable to tear her eyes from the stone, Aleese wept silently.Her mother's name, etched into the marble, marked her mother's existence.Few attended the ceremony, leaving her feeling more alone than ever.Her mother's Mistress stood nearby, resting her arm on Aleese's shoulder, and followed her unwavering gaze.

"I'm sorry Aleese. I should have sent one of the men to guide her home.I hadn't expected it."She whispered to Aleese quietly, her tone of sympathy and shared grief.

"I know, Mistress.I thank you for everything."She muttered back, her eyes not moving.

"I know you'll want to leave, to find yourself somewhere else.I as your mother had, have set aside some credits, mainly New Republic, so that you are able to do as you wish.Remember, you will always have a home here with us."She said quietly, turning to look at Aleese's profile. 

Turning to look at her mother's Mistress, she opened her mouth to say something, but found the words would not form.Seeing that she was struggling, her mother's Mistress tugged her gently into a hug, and held her dear.

"Your ship, the New Hope, is waiting at our docking bay.Leave when you are ready, but please, say goodbye."She said, moving away.She nodded to the priest, and took her daughter back home. Soon, everyone had left, and Aleese was left standing, her stare back at its original point.

"Oh Mother.I wish you had taken the speeder, instead of letting me have it.Or had called me.You knew better than to walk home through the streets, especially with everyone in the mood after the Vong.Why mother? Why did you have to die?WHY DID YOU DIE?" She screamed at the stone. It seemed to mock her feelings.Falling to her knees, she wept into her hands and threw her jeweled veil at the stone, hugging the grass.

Setting the ship into Hyperspace, she headed back towards the kitchen in the back.Sitting down at the table she stared out one of the windows at the stars as they rushed by.Having taken all the money, save a bit, and said her good byes, she left Hapes.Watching the planet as she sped away, she said a silent good bye to her mother and headed off to Coruscant, at the Heart of the New Republic.

CHAPTER 2

Aleese set her ship down in a grungy spaceport.Locking it up securely, and making sure all the codes were set, she turned on her comm.The ship would notify her if anyone touched it.Looking around, she knew that she didn't want to attract any attention to herself, so as to not bring hope to the people of the Republic that the Hapans were back in the fight.Nodding at a beggar, and tossing him a credit, she headed down towards the dark under levels of the huge city. 

Lying in the small, uncomfortable and dirty cot, she stared at the ceiling.It was spotted with water, and the room reeked of brandy.She wrinkled her nose slightly, and stood up, getting into her outfit, and headed off to work.With the inflow of people into Coruscant, there seemed to be few jobs available to her.Settling almost happily with the Waitresses job in a small bar, she felt as if no one would know who she was.She didn't want to be the daughter of an Alderaanian, or a Hapan; she wanted to be…well, whatever it was she was meant to be.Walking into the room, in the scant outfit, she drew a few stares.The dark green, tight fitting, mini-dress clung to her curves and accented the red in her hair.Her blue-green eyes searched the tables for the regulars, looking out for those who gave good tips.The light bounces off the gold streaks in her hair, giving her the air of an Angel, and yet, her demeanor gave off the impression of a sewer rat.Walking over to the bartender, she smiled slightly, grabbed her small apron, and walked between the tables, getting orders.

"You. You don't belong here!" A voice called from behind her.Ignoring it, and believing it to be in regards to someone else, she didn't acknowledge it until a warm hand turned her around.She turned, and looked into the face of an obviously haggard and grieving man. His hair was tinged with silver at the temples, and his clothes were ragged.Looking at him, she directed him back to his table.

"You've had too many drinks, sir.I think I'll get you some bread." She said, turning to walk away.

"I am right. You belong somewhere better. I can tell, you walk too proudly sometimes, when you're caught off guard, and that betrays you.I know all about those who are at the top."

"Sir. Just sit down before you regret something." She said, warning him and turning around again. She whirled when he grabbed her hand.

"Leave her alone, Solo. She's a good waitress. She wanted the job, and she's good at it.Besides, we haven't had someone look that good in the uniform in a while." The Bartender said, motioning towards the other waitress, a Ryn who made her outfit look like a loincloth.The Ryn made a face at him, and turned around.

"What is your name?" The man asked her, ignoring the Bartender. 

"Aleese.Aleese Sundancer." She said, quietly, attempting to go help others.

"You from Tatooine?"He asked, as if something in the back of his mind made her name sound familiar.

"No, sir. Now, please, if you'll let me, I need to work."

"Where are you from?" He asked.She backed away from him and shook her head, and headed towards the next table."Oh forget you." He muttered and stared at his Corellian Whiskey.

"Ignore Solo. He's grieving over the loss of his partner." Her boss remarked, as she picked up more glasses. She nodded and got back to work.

CHAPTER 3

Aleese let out a long sigh as she left the bar, heading back out to serve the crowd again. Steadily, she was making a lot of money, enjoying the freedom of not being anyone at all. Not a servant, not a daughter, just…herself.She had made a few friends within the crowd of regulars, but no one she would trust her life with.While serving a table, she didn't even realize that two figures had entered the doorway.

"Solo, why the heck did you wanna come down here?" Droma muttered.

Aleese almost spun around at that name.She faced the two and then quickly went to the bar.

"He looks better this time. Who's the other one?" She muttered

"Must be the new partner." He muttered back

"I wanna take my break alright?" She asked. He nodded, and Aleese headed to the doorway.

"Wait. Waitress!" Someone called. She turned slightly to face Solo and his partner.

"Solo, leave her alone." His partner muttered.

"Look. I do remember somewhat what I did.Please, I'm sorry. Just, tell me where you're from.I want to put you in touch with some people who could…"

"No. Look…'Solo', I just wanna be left alone." She said.Quickly, he dragged her back to a table in the corner and lowered his voice.

"My name is Han Solo.I promise I won't hurt you. This here is Droma.I just wanna know why someone who obviously is better than a hole like this, is here.If you need help getting home, I have some connections still."

"I don't need to get home, Solo. I have my own ship."

"You've got money!" He exclaimed."And you ain't from around here, otherwise you wouldn't have that ship anymore"

"I know about the Vong. There is a reason why I have a ship.Please, I just want to go back to my room."

"You own that Hapan ship!" He said, sounding as if he had a lightning bright idea.She merely shrugged. "You're coming with me.The NR people think its got a bomb in it, and were gonna blow it."

"No, they can't do that.That ship has my…." She said, standing up and rushing out.

"Get away from my Ship!" She called out to the people surrounding it.

"This is your ship young lady?" One of the men called out.

"Yes. Now get away from it!" 

"You have any proof?" He asked, mockingly. She hit the pad on it, and it opened.

"It was a gift to me from a friend.See no bombs.Now, go away."

" The New Republic is confiscating this ship for planetary defense."

"You can't. You have no right." She said, blocking their way.

"Why not. You are a NR citizen!" He proclaimed

"No, I'm not." She said, pulling out her ID. "I am a citizen of the Hapan Consortium." She told him, and showed him her ID.He looked it over, and slid it into an identifier.It beeped affirmative.

"Well then, Ms. Sundancer.Why are you on Coruscant?"

"Personal reasons." She told him

"Such as?"

"She's with me." Solo told him. He nodded.

"Yes captain." He nodded to her and turned on heel and took his friends with him.

"Thank you, Solo." She nodded, and headed into her ship.

"Han?Where were you?" A voice called out. Suddenly a large group of people appeared at the door, a family.

"Sorry Leia.I was showing Droma the sights.This is Aleese Sundancer." He motioned towards Aleese as she attempted to get the people to clear off to she could get out of here.

"Leia…Leia Organa?" She asked her.The woman nodded.

"You don't know any of the others here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not really.I only know of you from your visit to Hapes. And of the battle." She responded. "You are also from the same home planet as my parents were."

Leia took a small step back, as if trying to remember something.She then shook her head lightly and introduced those around her. "You know Han.This is Luke Skywalker, my brother, and his wife Mara.These are my children Jacen, Jaina and Anakin." She nodded and held Jacen's gaze.His brown eyes seemed to see something in her, that she didn't want him to.She shifted her gaze to look at Mara.Something passed through her mind.

"You're Expecting?" She asked her.Mara blushed slightly, and the group turned to look at her."

"Well, Skywalker, cover's blown." She muttered. "Time to bail."

"Mara? You're pregnant?" Leia asked. The rest seemed almost dumbfounded.

"Yes.Luke and I are going to have a son." She told them, then seemed to half glare at Aleese.Aleese blushed and shrugged slightly. How was she to know?


	2. Part 2

PART 1

PART 2

CHAPTER 4

"I can't believe it! You mean…I'm gonna be an Uncle too?" Han asked, slugging Luke on the shoulder."You stud you." He grinned.Luke grinned back at him, while they all bunched around Mara, a thousand questions soaring at her from seeming all angles.While they were all busy, Aleese turned back into her ship, locked the door, and started the pre-flight sequence.Getting ready to flee, to escape the spot light that she knew this family had to be in.Just as she was about to pull the lever, suddenly the ship powered down. Hitting the bulkhead, she muttered to herself what a piece of junk this ship was.Suddenly, she heard a knocking on the back door, and heard it open.Turning to face the intruder, she prepared her blaster. 

"You're on my Ship." She told him.He nodded. "Please, get off. I need to leave." 

"I won't stop you, but I do want to talk to you.You have an extraordinary talent. I want to help you develop it."

"Mister Skywalker.I don't want to do anything but be a waitress. Unknown, and not understood.I don't want the spotlight."She told him, and attempted to lead him off her ship.

"I understand that.I really do.What I meant was…you have great potential to be a Jedi.You caught our baby…before any of the other Jedi did, and you are untrained.I think you could be a great Jedi." He said, as she stood up. She looked at him and shook her head slightly.

"Master?What if…I helped train her in the ways of the Jedi?" Jacen piped up from the background.Turning to face him, Skywalker raised an eyebrow. 

"Jacen.You know I trust you, but, after all the problems that you've had recently concerning the Jedi, are you sure that you're ready?"

"What if I helped?I mean, we don't have to actually formally train her. I mean, its hard cause of the Vong, but, what if we taught her enough to protect herself, and you know, the basics, then a Master could train her, and she'd at least be protected for the moment." Anakin stated, coming up behind Jacen. 

Luke opened and closed his mouth, then looked at Aleese. "Ultimately, the choice is yours.The boys have a point.It'd be better for you to know the basics now to defend yourself, than to be forced to wait while we could find you a Master.But, you'd also be their first Apprentice.I know I had a bumpy ride with mine."

Aleese looked back and forth between the brothers.Jacen's eyes seemed to pierce hers with a look of intensity, and Anakin stared at her with enthusiasm."I don't know Master Skywalker.I don't know if this is the right place for me.I'm sort of on a journey of…um…finding myself," Aleese admitted.

Master Skywalker nodded, and Jacen's eyes filled with understanding.She turned and looked at him, and he smiled slightly. "What are you running from Aleese?" Master Skywalker asked.

"Something you wouldn't understand, and that I don't want to go into." She said, stiffening her back, thoughts of her past swelling in her mind. "I'm not safe to be around people when I don't know who I am."

"Let the Jedi help you Aleese.Show you a path that you could follow." Anakin pleaded.

"The Jedi will be here for you, when you are ready." Master Skywalker said, then turned and guided his nephews towards the door.Just as they reached it, Aleese suddenly called out to them.

"Jacen?Would you and Anakin be willing to put up with a headstrong sewer rat?"

"Most definitely." He said, turning around and smiling dazzlingly at her.

CHAPTER 5

"Master, she's by far one of the most…talented students the Academy has seen. She's mastered Levitation, she has easily managed to go into trances, and amplify her senses. She even beat Anakin and me, together, at a lightsaber duel.She clearly demonstrates all the appropriate behaviors and ideals that a Jedi should hold, and…if I can be honest, she looks great in those jumpsuits Mara gave her." Jacen grinned, as he and Luke watched Aleese meditate atop the Great Temple. "Master, she didn't need any teaching really. She knew how to do everything after we showed her once or twice.I'm not saying that she's perfect, but, she's beyond anything that Anakin and I could help with.I mean, I thought this would be more like…a bit of preaching, and helping with moving the rocks.She's a quick learner."

"I've noticed.I've seen you guys. You seem to be more frustrated than her, trying to think up new things to show her," Luke grinned, and smiled up at her, once she noticed them down there watching her.Standing up, she dived from the temple.Luke heard Jacen take in a small gasp, and struggle to avoid levitating her down.Looking to him, he smiled as well.His apprentice had learned much about himself and the force, while helping Aleese.He felt pride flow through his body at his nephews achievements.There was a small thud as Aleese's feet hit the ground, but not as loud as one would expect to hear from someone falling from such a height.Smiling, he turned to her.

"I've heard many good things about your training Aleese.You're testing your Masters well, from what I hear." He said. She nodded, and smiled at Jacen. Suddenly, Luke's comlink went off. He turned to look at it, then looked back at the two."Well, it appears that the Temple has heard from Nichos and Fait again.Apparently, things went well."

"The same Nichos Fait that the children keep talking about? Isn't he Jedi from the old Order or something? I've heard marvelous things." Aleese said, looking at him.

"They are incredible Jedi.Unfortunately though, I must be going to the Holocom to talk to them.It appears that they have much to report. If you'll excuse me." Master Skywalker said, nodding, then turning and heading into the Temple.Aleese turned and looked a Jacen, who was gazing at her face.

"Jacen? Is something the matter?" She asked him, as his gaze didn't move. Startled, he looked into her eyes. 

"No, nothing.I want to show you something." He said, taking her hand in his, and guiding her through the forest.After a long walk, the two arrived at a majestic waterfall.Aleese's eyes danced, and a smile played over her features.Just as suddenly as the smile appeared, it was erased by memories of pictures on a mantle.Closing her eyes, she tried to force the thoughts out of her head. "Aleese, what's wrong?"

"Just a memory Jacen. Nothing you need to worry about."She said, opening her eyes, and turning to him.He frowned slightly and she smiled back.Turning her head to look at the waterfall, she gazed at the beauty of the Force and Nature.

"I thought you would like this.It's by far one of the most unique spots on the planet.I don't think anyone else knows about it." He said, following her gaze.

"It's certainly beautiful." She admitted, looking at the small animals and flora around the fall.

"There is only one thing on this planet that I'm sure rivals its beauty." He said, gazing at her. Feeling his eyes on her face, she turned and looked at him.

"And what's that?" She asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"You." He said, in the same hushed tone.Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her gently and cupped her face.Then, ever so slowly, he placed his lips over hers, catching them in a soft, loving kiss.What seemed only moments later, he gently broke the kiss and gazed at her.Looking at him slightly startled, she grinned and blushed.Smiling back, he ducked in to kiss her again, pulling her closer, and holding her tight.

"I hate to interrupt, but you two need to get back to the temple," Anakin called out to the two, interrupting their moment.Staring at him out of surprise, both blushed, but Jacen didn't move his arms from holding her close.Turning on heel, he left the two, and headed back to the temple.

"Aleese, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that, I couldn't help myself." Jacen said, keeping her close, but looking down at her with embarrassment.

"Don't be Jacen, please. I'm glad you couldn't help yourself." She smiled and hugged him, resting her head against his chest.Holding her close and resting her head on his, he closed his eyes."We should go back to the temple." She muttered.

"I know." He said, unmoving.Slowly, he guided her to the edge of the forest, and arm in arm, they headed back to the Temple.

CHAPTER 6

"Knights, Masters, and Apprentices.I come before you with urgent information." Master Skywalker said before the group of Jedi before him.Aleese and Jacen stood in the background, arm in arm, Anakin beside them.The youngest children were in the front, sitting patiently with Tionne and Streen just behind them.The Jedi Knights, who were recalled back to the Temple, stood behind them, or on the sides.Jaina wasn't there, neither was a few of the Knights still out on missions.As an add-on to the group, Corran Horn stood in the doorway at the back.Seemingly invisible, his eyes were dark, and his demeanor made him look as though he was ready to leave at any moment.A silent strength flowed through him. "Grave news has come to me.Something that we should have been apprised of before this possible tragedy.

"The Vong have decided to attempt a peace with the Republic.On a single condition though. One that affects us greatly.The Vong will only create peace, at the expense of our extinction.They have put bounties upon each and every Jedi, no matter what their level of learning is. There were some more specifics to their demands.They demanded that every Jedi be to be brought before them to be killed and, especially Jacen Solo to be brought before their leader.Apparently, the War Master wants to kill him personally." He said, taking a deep breath.The smallest children had tears welling up in their eyes, and some of the Jedi gasped.Aleese looked at Jacen, who's face had gone ghostly white.Corran and Anakin moved in to help him if he needed it. His eyes glazed over and his arm tightened around Aleese's waist.Corran and Anakin asked if he was all right, but he remained silent and still.Aleese leaned her head against his shoulder and gave off waves of love and hope to him.His eyes shifted to look at her, but they looked haunted and distant.

"The Republic wouldn't let them do that." Ganner stated.

"The Republic has turned its back on us Ganner.Face it, they want us gone." Kyp opposed him. "We're on our own."

Nodding slightly, Luke waited for the discontented murmurs to pass."Jedi. I realize that this is far worse than the Jedi Purge. While that was the effect of our natural enemies, this could lead the betrayal by those we protect.Most people know of our Academy, which for safety reasons, I am ordering an immediate retreat from the Praxeum to Endor.We will form a temporary academy there. I've called in Han Solo to take us to Endor in the Falcon, and there we will figure out what to do.Before us lies the possibility to forge a peace with our aggressors, at the expense of our own lives.We have to decide whether this is just their way of getting rid of us to get to the Republic, or are being honest.No matter what, the fate of the galaxy lies on our shoulders.With these thoughts, I bid you now to go back your belongings and get ready to head to Endor. Leia and Jaina will be meeting us there, as well as Nichos Cloudkicker and Fait Waverunner, our newest Knights.Please, go in peace and hurry.May the Force be with you."He said, standing back and watching the crowd stand up, and the murmurs of worry flow into his ears.Sitting down slightly, he felt the world fall upon his shoulders, and looked up to Mara for support.She smiled slightly. 

"Don't worry Skywalker.You'll see." She said, her eyes betraying fear.Fear for him, herself, and for their young son.

CHAPTER 7

Aleese helped Jacen to his room, where she started packing his meager belongings.Folding them into piles and stuffing them into the bag, she tried to keep herself busy.He kept silent, sitting on the bed, deep in contemplation.

"Jacen, please, say something. I'm worried." She asked him.He shifted his gaze to look at her."I have your bag ready. All but my robe is on the Hope.I can help take people on it, though, not many."

"Aleese, we need to hide you. They don't know about you yet, we can save you." He said, standing up as if suddenly frantic. "We need to save you." 

"Jacen, whatever happens to you and Anakin, I will be standing right beside you." She said, taking his hands and kissing him lightly. "Come, we have to get the kids onto the shuttles and get them safe. They are our future."

"You are my future." Jacen muttered, hugging her fiercely.

"Master, I have room for 10 or 12 on the Hope, and I'd be willing to take anyone. If you'd like, I could take the last people to leave."Aleese said, her cloak folded of her hand, Jacen following just behind her.

"Good, we'll get as many people onto the Falcon and Shadow as we can fit, then anyone else will have to fit in the Hope." He said, directing Tionne and several Jedi to the Falcon. "Thank you Aleese.Get Jacen and Anakin into your ship, and try to accommodate anyone who comes to your door. Mara and I will be on the Shadow, Han and Droma on the Falcon.You have two of the best Jedi pilots with you, I have no doubts you wont be beating us there." He grinned and nodded, moving to help more children onto the Falcon.

Aleese grabbed Jacen's arm, and moved to sit him down behind the pilot's seat, and directed Anakin to get into the co-pilots and get the ship prepped.She told him of all the stutters and dips a Hapan Ship would have.He nodded and sat down, she exited and started directing people onto the ship, as she saw the Falcon take off.Master Skywalker emerged from the Temple, nodded and gave the signal for Aleese that no one was left.She nodded back and the two headed back to their respective shuttles.She started to take off when she noticed the Shadow hadn't taken off yet.Looking in their screen, she saw Skywalker look at the Temple like loosing a friend of sorts.Clicking on the Comm, she told the Shadow "Lets go forge some new trails Master Skywalker, and hit the road." She grinned. She could hear Mara's faint laughter and her 10-4.The Shadow took off, and soon, the New Hope followed.

Once the ship was in Hyperspace, Aleese turned to look at Anakin and Jacen. Jacen was in a trance, likely deep in thought, and Anakin was smiling back at her.She smiled back at him. "Things will be alright you know." Aleese told him.He nodded and grinned slightly.

"You make Jacen happier than he's been in a long time Aleese.He knows that he belongs with you.We were both lucky you came along. You have been a wonderful apprentice, and neither of us could be prouder of you." He said with maturity that she didn't expect.

She smiled brightly, and put a hand on his arm. "You were a good Master.I owe everything to you.If not for you and your father, I would still be a waitress in that crummy restaurant."

"I'm glad you're not Aleese.I have a feeling that you are more important than any of us really realize."

The Hapan's Shuttle was the second to arrive at Endor, a close second to the Shadow.Heading into the atmosphere, they caught the glint of two bright lightsabers on a small patch of grassland.

"That must be Nichos and Fait." Anakin commented.

"Nichos Fait is two people? From what I heard, they were a single person." She commented confused, still heading down.

"Oh yeah.And look, there's Jaina." He said.Gently landing the ship, to avoid bumping around the Jedi in the back, she told them all over the intercom that they had arrived and that they could get off.Last two to get off the ship, just behind Anakin, Aleese and Jacen looked around and Jacen let out a small sigh.Somewhere in the background they heard a metallic "Dear, oh dear." Followed quickly by a "bleep blop".


	3. Part 3

PART 3

PART 3

Chapter 8

Getting out of her seat at in the cockpit, she smiled at Jacen and helped him to stand up.Practically dragging a dazed Jacen out of the ship, she met the other Jedi at the bottom of the platform.Coming up beside her, Anakin grinned slightly, and bowed to the two males standing before them.Following his example, Aleese bowed as well, and Jacen gave them a once over and nodded slightly.

"Hi. I'm Aleese.If you don't mind, I need to talk to Jacen over there." She smiled slightly, and started to grab his hand.

"I'm Nichos, and this is Fait." The shorter of the men replied."I'd like to extend my sympathies to Jacen here.He may not be the first person to have a warrant on his head, but, it's hard when the fate of the galaxy lies above it." He said, and then smiled slightly."If there's anything I can do, give me a shout." He said, bowed and then moved away slightly.Smiling back at him, she turned and pulled Jacen into the forest.

Nichos Cloudkicker watched Aleese Sundancer drag Jacen Solo with her into the forest before turning to Luke and bowing, "Master Skywalker."Fait followed suite.

"You two are widely known, I wouldn't be surprised if the Yuuzhan Vong don't have prices on your heads as well."Luke Skywalker said.

"Well, we're both hoping that the Vong won't even notice, and that our victory at Ensieve went undetected."Fait Waverunner said.

"Are you sure that's not just wishful thinking?"Luke asked.

"It very well could be, but dwelling on it won't make it any better.We did what we could in our time with them."Nichos said quietly.

"Well said Nichos.Well as is, the New Republic doesn't even know about your success, the more experienced Jedi saw the end of your battle through the Force.Some have shared, making you examples but I can assure you the Jedi are keeping within the confines of other Jedi right now."Luke said slowly.

"And we know the population of Ensieve won't be saying much of anything."Fait said before turning to Nichos.

Nichos reached into his robe and withdrew and ugly looking round thing, "Densvet Orn gave this to me as we were leaving, it's what the YuuzhanVong call a Villip."

Luke's eye brightened slightly then dimmed, "You realise though this will have to be turned over to the New Republic."

Nichos nodded and Fait spoke, "Well we figured we should bring it with us and give it to you.We know the sentiment towards the Jedi, and thought it best to let you bring it to the knowledge of the New Republic."

Luke extended his hand and Nichos placed the villip in the palm of his hand, "Thank you for this, I am sure it will be greatly valued by the New Republic."

"Jacen, you have to get a grip."Aleese said, feeling like smacking some sense into him."If the Vong want you, don't make it EASY for them!" 

"You don't understand." He told her.

"For goodness sakes Jacen! I understand more than you know." She sighed and pushed him lightly against a massive tree trunk.Unwilling to stop himself, he hit the tree lightly and groaned. Putting her hands on either side of the tree, she ducked in and kissed him passionately.Coming to long enough to return to her kiss, he grinned almost impishly back at her.

"Jacen…whatever happens to you, I'm going to be there.I think though, I may have an idea as to how we can save you and the Jedi." She whispered to him, almost to herself.

"How?" He asked, but before he even finished the word, she had left back for the clearing.

"Master Skywalker? I need that Villip." She told Luke as she approached the huddled group.He turned and regarded her curiously.

"Why?" He said, pulling it out of his tunic. Holding it in one hand, he held it out to her. 

"Please, just trust me." She asked him, and blocked him from even probing the edges of her mind.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He grinned lightly.

"Because, you're worried I'll do something stupid." She pointed out.Taking the Villip gently from his hands and pulling it close to her body. "Don't worry.Just, get started on whatever you were planning." She said, and rushed into her ship.

After entering, she locked the doors, and went into her living quarters.Sitting down at her desk, and placing the Villip in front of her, she thought for a moment.

"Hello?" She asked it.It was as if suddenly it came to life. A gruesome face appeared and Aleese felt the urge to throw the thing across the room.

"Who are you?" The face asked, growling at her.

"I am a Jedi.I have a proposition for your kind.Please, put me on with one of your senior officers.I think this is something that may benefit your plight."

Nichos stopped and grabbed Fait's elbow, "You feel that?"

"Yeah, that resolve is white hot."Fait raised his nose and sniffed like a predator catching a scent the pointed toward a ship.Using a technique their Master taught them, they dampened their presence within the Force to only a glimmer, and enhanced their hearing just enough to hear within the ship.As the conversation progressed Nichos' eyes hardened and by the end Fait's jaw was touching his breastbone.

"Shut your mouth!"Nichos said and Fait clicked his jaw shut.

"I don't like that.We've got to tell Master Skywalker."Fait said in a whisper.Nichos held a finger to his mouth and gestured to begin walking.He pulled a small flat disk shaped object from within his tunic and reached up and touched it to the hull of the ship, well out of eyesight.Hurriedly he caught up with Fait and they passed Jacen Solo.Nichos nodded to the young man and when they were out of earshot he spoke spoke.

"Master Skywalker will know soon enough, but we're leaving now."

"Nothing slips past you does it?You'd think you knew that was going to happen, people don't carry that kind of hyperspace homing beacon."Fait said quietly and incredulously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Nichos said smiling faintly.

"That thing is state-of-the-art.You placed it like a pro, and it's profile is to slim to be caught by one of those hull irregularity sensors."Fait said as they walked to find Luke and tell him they had to leave.

"Not slim, it produces a chemical that eats into the hull and infuses itself in place of the destroyed section.It's a hull patch."Nichos said non-chalantly.

"Yeah, ok.And I'll leave the talking this time to you."Fait said warily.

"I don't under…" Luke Skywalker said then stopped after he had heard that Nichos and Fait were leaving again."I do.I don't know what this is about or why but I know you should.May the Force be with you."

"Thank you Master."Nichos and Fait said in unison, then Nichos spoke, "And we thank you for keeping our departure concealed with that trick you learned from the Fallanassi."

"I believe it will be a good thing if everyone thinks you're still here, and out scouting the forest."Luke said with a slight smile.

They both shook Luke's hand before bowing to Luke and turning toward their ship.

"I've got first dibs on the shipboard refresher unit once we hit hyperspace."Fait Waverunner said in good humour.

Grinning Nichos conceded, "Yeah, it's probably a good idea, I could smell you here from our home planet."

"Yeah well at least…ok you know whatever man."Fait said as they reached the boarding ramp of the _Truth's Light._

Laughing Nichos slapped his friend on the back, "I have a feeling by the time were done this time, neither of us will have room to talk."

Chapter 9

Taking a deep breath, she waited for the Villip to respond back after taking a few moments to explain why she needed to speak with Nom Anor.Suddenly, a new face appeared before the Villip and Aleese smiled slightly.

"Nom Anor." She said, nodding to him.

"You are?" He growled back. "Make this quick, we are on a Jedi search."

"I am Aleese Sundancer.I am here to strike a deal with you, for you to injure the Jedi, and Jacen Solo, more than you can imagine."

"Oh, And Jedi Sundancer, how do you figure on that?" He seemed to chuckle. "I've never even heard of you."

"I've been a secret.I'm the most powerful of the Jedi alive.Even more powerful than Luke Skywalker."

"How can I believe that?" He doubted.Closing her eyes, she projected an image of herself beside him and gently poked his shoulder.Aware of his sudden gasp, she grinned, and opened her eyes again, the image beside him disappearing.

"And that was child's play, Executor." She smiled lightly.

"If you are so powerful, why don't you just kill us yourself?" He mocked.

"Because, I don't want to.There are better ways about this."She responded, keeping her cool."Would you not agree, that mental pain is far more effective than physical?"

"To a point, I would agree." He said suspiciously.

"Can you think of anything more painful than watching your future and loved ones die?"

"Yes.Being the one to die slowly, in a great deal of pain." He laughed.

Smiling slightly, giving him his point, she went on. "If the most powerful person in the Order was to die, what do you think would happen to the Jedi?" She asked him.

"They'd either shrivel up and die in fear, or attempt to become stronger."

"Which is most likely?"

"Knowing you pathetic infidels, dying in fear."

"Would it not be more painful for them to die alone, powerless and an insult to life, than to kill them?"

"Do you have a point?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"I propose a trade.The most powerful Jedi and the beloved of Jacen Solo, for you to leave this galaxy." She said, keeping her poise.

"I would have to speak with the War Master, but I doubt he'd go for it. You are but an infidel and a Jedi yourself." He almost spat.

"Offer it to him, and get back to me. Tell him that he can broadcast my execution all over the galaxy if he'd like." She offered. He sneered and the Villip went dead.Turning it to face the wall, she lay down on her cot and stared at the roof.She heard knocking on the door, but refused to admit anyone until she heard from the War Master.For a few hours, she lay there resting, waiting patiently.Suddenly, there was a voice from the Desk. Sitting up, she turned the Villip and faced it.

"You are Jeedai Aleese Sundancer?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"I am the War Master.I have heard your proposal.We will only leave this galaxy on a few conditions.We must be able to keep the planets near the edge of this galaxy, to keep an eye on the infidels.We must also be allowed to keep what slaves we have, and beyond your execution, we want to kill Jeedai Jacen Solo as well.Only on these conditions will anything happen."

"How can we be sure you will follow through.We don't want another repeat of Ithor."

"We will begin moving our ships back to our home the minute you and Solo arrive on our ship.We will begin your execution only after they have all left." He said, seeming to be sincere.

"We agree then." A voice behind her said, turning, she spotted Jacen in the entryway.

"Then is it done.You must be at Ithor in 4 days time.Be late, and the deal will fall, and the Jedi will be hunted down and killed before your eyes." He said, and the Villip died again.

"Jacen! How could you do that?You just sacrificed yourself!" She said.

"I know. If I die, I would rather die by your side, then wishing you were alive again." 

"But…" She moaned lightly and cradled her head in her hands.

"You can't stop me.Its time we saved the galaxy, Aleese." He said quietly. "You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself.I love you too much." 

"I know you do.But, I'm the strongest of the Jedi.If I had to die to get them out of here, I'd do it in a second." She responded, standing up and gliding into his arms.

"You are a wonderful Jedi, and a wonderful friend.Now, we just have to break the news to everyone." He said.

"Your family wont like it Jacen.Your Uncle and Father will try to stop you."

"Its what has to be done." He whispered and kissed her gently, holding her tight.


	4. Part 4

PART 4

PART 4

Chapter 10

"No, absolutely not!" Leia said, turning to Luke and Han for support. "There is no chance that we will let you two do this!"

"Mom, its not your choice." Jacen said quietly, keeping his calm.

"You're my son!" She almost screamed.Luke was frantically trying to find a way to avoid having to use their plan, while Han was about ready to shoot down the Vong himself.

"I'm an adult now Mom. You can't stop me." He said.

"Just watch me!" She glared.

"Look, if we wanted to, we could have just flew off without telling any of you.Please understand we just wanted to say goodbye.We've made our choice, and this is it."

"Luke, you stop them!You're the Jedi Master here!" Leia turned to him and moaned lightly.

"Jacen, there has to be another way to do this, that doesn't involve anyone dying." He said quietly, his mind still searching frantically.

"Master Skywalker, Uncle Luke, this is the best deal we're gonna get out of the Vong, and…if it's the only way to save the galaxy, its worth it.Two Jedi for the lives of billions."

"Luke, he's right. As much as we all hate it, he's right." Mara said quietly.

"No, it's not fair! Our family has sacrificed enough, Luke!No my son, I wont let them!"

"Mom, please, just let us say good bye and be off."Jacen almost begged.

"I'm sure that Aleese's family must be saying the exact same thing.You both can't die!You are too important."

"Just important to you, mother."

"I don't have any family, Mrs. Solo.No one will miss me." Aleese almost whispered.

Luke let out a sigh, and stepped forward. "Jacen, Aleese, you are wonderful Jedi.Your sacrifice is far more noble than either of you know, but, we can't let you do this."

"I'm sorry you feel this way, all of you.You've all saved the galaxy at least a hundred times. This is our chance, and it's the most important.Like it or lump it, we're leaving." Jacen said, standing tall and heading towards the ship.Aleese bowed to the group, and smiled slightly at Han, then turned and followed him.

"Wait, please, Jacen." Leia called. He paused and turned. Aleese went into the ship and started the pre-flight. "We love you Jacen. Please…."Leia said and burst into tears.

"I know mom, I know." He said, hugging her tight.He then went around the circle, hugging each family member, kissing him or her on the cheek.By the time he finished, there were tears streaming down all of their eyes.He slowly backed away into the ship, and sat down in the co-pilots ship.Looking out the cockpit, Aleese saw the Solo/Skywalker family huddling close, Jaina leaning on Anakin for support and Mara keeping Luke upright.Leia was firmly embedded in Han's arms, and all but Mara had tears in their eyes.Mara's dry eyes betrayed the pride and sadness she felt for the two young Jedi.Tearing her eyes away from his grieving family, she took off, and sailed the two into their destiny.

Chapter 11

Jacen stared out the front port, watching the stars fly by, while Aleese slept.The three day trip gave both of them a lot of time.The awkward silences that often preoccupied them seemed to get worse, and Jacen decided that if he were to die with the woman he loved, she ought to know it.Getting up, he turned and strode into the kitchenette where she was writing on a datapad.He sat down across from her, and smiled as her gaze rose to meet his.

"Yes Jacen?" She asked quietly.

"Aleese…" he started and started to loose courage

"Yes Jacen?" she asked again, smiling slightly.

"I um…I uh…You're good apprentice." He said, frowning slightly.

"I love you too Jacen."She smiled and he grinned.

"Yeah, that's it." He smiled.

"Go ahead, try saying it.Aye-Le-ove-u" She dictated.

"Hey, stop it." He grinned and moved to sit beside her pushing her lightly. "Me can talk good."

"Oh, real brilliant." She laughed and pushed him back.Catching her hands in his, he grew serious and stared into her deep eyes.In them, he saw rivers of fear and untold sadness. 

"I do love you." He whispered.She smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling.Getting off the seat, he knelt before her."Aleese, I really do love you, more than I could ever explain.Aleese, if we survive by some astronomical chance…would you marry me?"

Aleese let out a small gasp, and grinned. "Isn't it a bit soon Jacen? I mean…." She said, barely containing her happiness.

"I love you that much Aleese.I know that I could never live without you." He said. "Please Aleese."

"If we somehow live, I would be the luckiest girl in the universe to be yours forever." She said, while he threw his arms around her neck.She laughed lightly and held onto him.Suddenly standing back, he stood up and rummaged through his bags, and came out with a small box.Moving back to the same position as before, he opened the box. "I got this from a woman on Duro.She asked me to keep it.I didn't know what do to with it, so I pocketed it.I don't know if it's expensive." He admitted

"Its perfect Jacen." She smiled and he placed it delicately on her finger.This time she threw her arms around his neck and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Standing up, and pulling her with him, he used the Force to turn on the music player to a soft slow melody. "Dance with me, will you, Ms. To-be-Solo?" He grinned.

"You sure make a lot of requests, don't you, Mr. Solo." She said, standing next to him, resting her head against his chest, and rocking with him to the slow rhythm.

"I've never wanted anyone else to agree with them, as much I wanted you to." He grinned, kissing the top of her head, and holding onto her.

Chapter 12

"Oh Han, our boy, he's gone. He's so young. So young." Leia wept into Han's shirt.He remained silent and held onto her, his grief threatening to overtake him.

"He did it to save the rest of the Galaxy, including our other two children, his uncle and you." He reminded her silently. "I keep trying to tell myself that, but, it doesn't make it hurt less." He whispered, trying to console her."Knowing you Skywalker's and us Solos, he'll come back without a scratch." He grinned, trying to be braver than he felt.

"You're right." She whispered. And held him close.There was a small knock on the door, and Jaina walked in.

"Mom?Dad?" She asked quietly. "Tell me it's a dream." 

"I'm sorry baby, I wish it was." Han answered, and they opened their arms to admit her.

"I said things to him I didn't mean.He's gonna die, and I'm gonna die with him inside." She said, her face remaining impassive.

"You still have all of us." Leia reminded her, squeezing her shoulder. "And the rest of the Jedi."

"Ambassador Organa-Solo, there is a Holocom message for you in the Falcon." Kyp said from the doorway. "I believe it's from the Chief of State."

"Thank you Kyp.I just wish for one moment they'd leave me alone." She said, as he left and she withdrew from the embrace.Jaina continued to hold onto her father as much as Han did to her.She smiled sadly, and left the room.

"What is it Borsk?" She asked, annoyed and attempting to adjust her hat.

"Is it true, what the Jedi have reported?" He asked bluntly. "About the sacrifice?"

"Yes, you got your wish Borsk.My own son and his apprentice are going to die to save the galaxy.Once again, my family and the Jedi has had to sacrifice for the galaxy that turns its back on us." She said. He frowned through his fur and nodded slightly.

"My condolences Leia.This was never our intention." He said.

"You're kidding me.You, and the rest of the senate, would have been glad to rid the galaxy for the Jedi for the Vong." She said, her anger and hurt passing through her voice without her permission.

"Leia…" He said, at a loss of words.

"I'll come to the Senate, report everything, and you can pretend you helped." She said, and shut off the Com. Slumping against the chair, she felt some hands rest on her shoulders. "Luke?"

"Yes Leia.It's alright, just you see, trust the Force."

"I'm trying Luke, I really am." She sighed and he rubbed her shoulders.

"Well, there it is. Ithor." Aleese sighed lightly.Jacen reached over and took her hand in his and held it securely, fear and anxiousness passing between the two.

"You ready?" He asked quietly.

"No time like the present." 


	5. Part 5 - Conclusion

PART 5

Chapter 13 

            Vergere approached the small group of huddled Jedi, and smiled contentedly.  They turned and faced her, and several of their hands went to their lightsabers.  She greeted the one she knew.

            "Hello Han Solo." She smiled slightly.  His eyes went dark and he went for his blaster.

            "Hello Vergere." He said back, setting into a position to attack her if he needs to.

            "You have nothing to fear from me, Han.  I've come to see the Jedi.  You spoke of Anakin?" She stated and searched the group for someone old enough to be her age.

            "I'm Anakin." Anakin stood up.  "Dad, why'd you mention me?" He asked quietly.

            "I didn't.  Hey!" He said, pulling up his blaster and aiming a shot at her.  Luke used one hand to lower the weapon.

            "You aren't the Anakin I'm looking for.  Though, you do resemble him incredibly." She sighed lightly.

            "I didn't tell you about Anakin!" Han said more resolutely.

            "You told me of Master Skywalker.  I'm assuming it to be him." She said slowly.

            "I am Master Luke Skywalker.   Anakin Skywalker was my father." Luke said, coming forward.

            "Where's Anni?" She asked quietly as she looked through the new coming Jedi.

            "He died many years back, with the Emperor." Luke said, quietly, stepping forward again.         

            "The Emperor?" 

            "Emperor Palpatine.  The Sith Lord.  He converted my father, and set about the Jedi purge."

            "Palpatine? The Chancellor?  Jedi Purge?  Are there any Jedi from the past left?  Yoda? Windu? Kenobi?"  She asked, feeling slightly frantic.  Quelling the emotions rising in her body, she took a deep breath.

            "I'm sorry, Vergere, I am the last of the old, and first of the new." Luke said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

            "And…Anakin did this? Little Anni…who built robots and drove Obi-Wan mad?" Luke shrugged and her gaze settled on the ground. "I guess he did bring Balance to the Force."

            "I don't understand." Leia said, stepping forward. "You mean, you knew our father before he fell?"

            "I met him a few times, during my own training. He was…the talk of the temple." She grinned, reminiscing.

            "Then what were you doing with the Vong?" Han asked suspiciously. "You mean to tell me that they had a Jedi Knight hanging around with them for like…50 years?"

            "Yes, they did. I went with them to save a planet many years ago. I left a message for any Jedi to find.  I guess they didn't find it.  I've been…away for so long. I had no idea.  Is this…all that's left of the order?"

            "The Emperor was through." Leia said quietly.  The awkward silence that followed had Vergere staring at the ground.

            "Well, it looks as though there may not be anyone left after the Vong." Luke commented.  "Jacen and Aleese have left to sacrifice themselves to the Vong, to save us."

            "Why would they do something stupid like that?" She said, looking up at him.

            "They made a deal with the Vong.  They sacrifice themselves to save us." Leia said quietly, her eyes tearing up.

            "They didn't.  They couldn't. The Vong won't buy it.  They have something up their hand, and I'm afraid you aren't as safe as I wish you were.  I'm glad you relocated to here. I saw Yavin." Vergere said, sadly. "I'll go back to Ithor and stop them.  No point in them not even fighting." 

            "I'm afraid it's too late," Jaina muttered.  A flash passed over Luke's face as he wrapped an arm around Mara, as her hands went to rub her abdomen softly.  Leia buried her head in Han's shoulder, while Anakin laid a hand on Jaina's shoulder.  Her eyes focused somewhere into the atmosphere, and Anakin could have sworn she was already mourning for Jacen.

Chapter 14 

            "Okay, We'll power down and wait.  They'll come to us." Aleese said quietly.  They leaned back in their chairs and stared at the stars.

            "Aleese, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Jacen said slowly sitting up and panicking.  Aleese put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't just…me facing death. I can handle this. Don't you feel the betrayal lying around here?"      

            "Its Ithor, Jacen."

            "No, It's more than that.  It's so deep.  This is a trap.  Hurry, turn the ship around." He said, panicking. 

            Behind them, the Villip came to life.  "You are to wait while one of our ships docks with your filth and takes you to a proper ship.  Do not attempt to flee." And then it shut off.  Aleese looked at Jacen and he sighed lightly.  Only a few moments afterwards, there was a tapping on the hull.  Bracing themselves, a tattooed man appeared in the hatch.  He gestured for them to follow, and they did, hoping aboard their vessel.  

            Aleese and Jacen felt tempted to take a step back as they approached the War Master.  They bowed to him respectfully.  He then bent over and took a small worm and let it slide into her ear.  Both Jedi watched in suspense and in slight disgust as it slithered into his ear.  

            "Welcome, Jeedai." He said.

            "Thank you for meeting us, War Master." Aleese said, standing tall.  "I trust you have already set about moving your fleet?"

            "No." He said, standing up to her full height.

            "No?" Aleese asked, slightly worried.  She could feel her neck tingle with alarm.

            "No.  Our fleet will remain until every Jeedai is dead." He stated as a matter of fact.       

            "You have broken our arrangement." Aleese stated, stepping forward, her hand falling reflexively to her lightsaber.

            "Indeed I have.  Now, Jacen Solo, come forward and prepare to meet the Gods." He said, as a Vong pushed Jacen from behind. Aleese reached for her lightsaber, but had it kicked out of her hand.  She took another step forward, attempting to stall them. 

            "You cannot do that." She said, trying to avoid them from hurting him.  The Vong kept pushing Jacen forward towards the War Master. From behind, Aleese was shoved and then held restrained.  Attempting to grasp onto her lightsaber with the Force, she found her mind groggy to respond.  Quickly, silently, her rage began to build.  Struggling against the now two Vong that held her from behind, she watched in horror as another two Vong held Jacen as he was hit from behind with something resembling a whip.  Summoning the force, through her clouded mind, she attempted to stop them, but it was a useless gesture. She sat there and moaned as Jacen screamed in pain.  At a point, the War Master raised a Hand and they stopped.  He then nodded, and they closed in on Aleese.  In horror, one of the priests grinned at her as they slowly lashed at her lower back, causing a scream of pain to erupt from her throat.  Screaming again as they continued to hit her, she felt herself slip further and further into the Dark Side, summoning on its power to help her fight for her life, and the life of the one she loved most.  Forcing her eyes open to watch the War Master, and then she looked at Jacen.  His eyes were filled with horror and despair.  Agony, fear and anger flowed through her veins, and she suddenly felt thirsty for it.  Letting out a final scream, she felt the power course through her, and fell into darkness.

Nichos was fastening his boots onto his feet after his stint in the refresher when there was an artfully restrained panicked call came over the shipboard intercom system, "Nic!  We're under attack, get your tail up here NOW!"

    Instinctively clipping his lightsaber to his belt, he raced forward to the cockpit of their Correlian Barloz class freighter, Truth's Light.  Fait moved

into the co-pilot seat as Nichos entered the cockpit and flopped into the pilot seat.

    "Vong."  Nichos said matter of factly as he watched asteroid shaped blips racing toward them. 

    "Yeah, and there was a final destination lock on Sundancer's ships, their in the Ithorian system." Fait said as he flipped several switches to boost more power to their shields and laser cannons.  Nichos followed suite by pressing several buttons for the Concussion missile launchers. 

    "Ever wonder where the old man got this bucket?" Fait asked. 

   "Who knows, but whoever it was certainly did some heavy modifications.  I did some research, that hyperdrive isn't original equipment, it's military grade and we can go .3 past lightspeed.  Plus we've got the additional laser cannons that replaced the docking rings, concussion missile launch tubes carrying 7 missiles for each tube...."  Nichos trailed off as he studied the approaching "skips."

    "A Jedi should never leave home without one."  Fait cracked as he reached forward and gripped the control sticks for the port and starboard laser cannons, "Takes alot of coordination, feels to me like it was built for someone who had the type of reflexes Jedi have."  He finished glancing over as Nichos' own hands went to their sticks, right for ship control and left ready for the dorsal laser turret.

    "Hold on."  Nichos said as the first wave began firing molten projectiles, and he jammed the stick forward throwing the Truth into a dive.  Applying some rudder he turned the ship in a tight corkscrew as Fait fired on the pursuing craft.

    "Fletch!!  Plot a course out of here for Ithor."  Nichos shouted over his shoulder and he grinned to himself as Fletch squealed at him about being more polite before turning to Skitso, Fait's astromech, and began to communicate through their binary language as they plotted a course for Ithor.  Their ship bucked and shifted port as a Nichos barely escaped a direct hit from one of the pursuing craft.

    "Only thing I can figure is they just happened upon us, but you never can tell.  Hell we could have our own death marks if word did get back about what we did at Ensieve.  I truly hope they're all alright back there."  Fait said, lining up the crosshairs and

firing, then smiling triumphantly as the skip he had shot at disappeared into space particles.

    Nichos nodded and could feel a bead of sweat forming along his brow, he deepened his connection to the Force and let it flow through him, showing him which way to turn, how to feather the stick to get them to their exit vector.  Leveling the Truth out, he cruised along inviting the skip pilots fir upon him and then pulled back on the stick hard,  pulling the ship around in a loop and back on their same heading but now behind several of the skips.  Nichos left hand reached out and gripped the dorsal cannon control stick and fired several times, causing the skips to scatter.  Fletch let out a high shrill as he powered

over to the navicomputer and plugged in, feeding the data for the jump in.  Skitso chimed in with Fletch in a solid tone in confirmation that the coordinates were set.  Fait fired several more shots and then reached forward and gripped the hyperdrive levers in his left hand and pulled.  As the stars elongated into lines then became mottled Nichos finaly let himself breathe deeply again.

    "Welcome back to the party."  Fait said wiping his brow then turned to glance at his long time friend.     "Trouble, I felt it.  We may be too late to do anything to save them."  Nichos said, "And now look at me, all sweaty, and I just got out of the refresher." 

He finished in a mock whine. 

   Chuckling Fait shook his head, "Pretty boy."

   "So."

   As they got closer to the roundezvous point, the sense of dread got worse, but it was underlaid with aglimmer of hope.  The feeling was peculiar and it puzzled Nichos.  Fait actually voiced his confusion.

    "What the heck you figure?  Dred and hope, never thought I'd see the day when those two would be piggy backing."

    Nichos nodded solemnly ad he watched the hyperdrive counter slowly wind down to zero.  When the tone pinged, he pushed the levers forward and stared straight ahead as the mottling became lines, then pinpoints, lines again, then pinpoints that rotated before snapping into place.  What he felt overwhelmed him and he had to hold his head, he sensed Fait doing the same, agonizing on whether he should scream, he was forced to bow his head.  Nichos closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing the sheer immensity of the dark power away and succeeded briefly enough to open his eyes and tear his vision from the control board.  What he say he would never forget.  The dark anguish flooded from one of the Vong's own ships and it spread in concentric rings outward.  Nichos watched in astonishment as all of a sudden every ship in the Vong flotilla winked out of existence.  Blinking he took a double take then glanced over at Fait who had

succeeded in blocking the anguish enough and was now rubbing his eyes trying to figure out if what he had just seen was true.  And almost as suddenly as it had over taken them, the anguish disappeared. 

    "It happened, we both saw it.  I don't know...." Nichos began and directed his eyes toward where his friend was pointing.

    "There, look that ones still left.  Two life forms, one barely alive.  Their coming through strong in the Force."  Fait said squinting. 

    "That could mean anything.  We can't sense them so that ship could be full of them.  But their moving unimpeded..."  Nichos said as he pushed power to the shields and goosed the throttle.  Their Balzor class freighter flew lazily toward the Vong ship and watched as another ship disembarked from it and headed toward another, mechanical, whos indentifier codes told them it was New Hope.

    "That's Sundancer's ship.  And those two must be her and Jacen Solo.  I don't think they noticed us..."  Fait said.

    "Yeah, I'm gonna hold back here."  Nichos finished as he powered down everything but life support in the 'rapid shut down sequence.'  They waited and watched, expecting a response from the Vong ship but there was none.

    "Hey I don't get it."  Fait said warily as he watched the Vong ship dock with the Hope.

    "Neither do I, but their gonna head back to Endor.  So I say lets get there before them."  Nichos said and turned to Fletch who scolded him about assuming that droids didn't have initiative.

   "He's really got you number bud."  Fait said with a grin as he flipped a switch powering the Truth back up to full alert status. 

    "Oh shut up."  Nichos retorted as they entered hyperspace once again.

    "We won't have much time to really explain Master Skywalker but it was unreal.  One minute a whole flotilla was just sitting there, the next nothing.  No debris nothing."  Fait said a hint of enthusiasm creeping into his voice which he quickly killed.

    "Interesting."  Luke said, "We shall have to see what they have to say for themselves when they return.  I won't tell Leia about thier survival, in fact we'll keep this exchange secret."    "Yes Master Skywalker."  Nichos and Fait said in their typical unison fashion.

   "And you both can call me just Luke."  the Master said as he stood from the navigator chair in the cockpit of the Truth.

   The friends nodded as a tone sounded, "Incoming ship." Fait announced.

    "We're going to stay here and do some 'tinkering.'"  Nichos said from the pilots chair.

    Nodding, Luke said goodbye before turning in a swirl of his black robe.

    "Freaky doesn't begin to explain what happened with the fleet.  I'm getting reports that their all gone.  Everywhere, the entire galaxy."  Fait said messing with a viewscreen control.

    "It was definitely done with the Force, but how escapes me."  Nichos said twisting the hairs of his short goatee with his thumb and forefinger, "And the manner...well."

   "My thoughts exactly."  Fait said clamping a hand on his companion, "Now come on, lets go 'tinker' as you so delicately put it." 

    "Right, that."  Nichos said standing, his voice sounding a million lightyears away.

    "Oh boy, the return of the deep thinker."  Fait said as he shoved Nichos through the cockpit door. 

    Blinking Nichos turned around and shoved back, "You know..."

    "Yeah I do, no get too the hold.  I'm gonna go check out the starboard laser cannon, something wasn't working right.  I think we might have blown a servo."

    Nodding, Nichos walked slowly back to the hold where they kept the tools still trying to decipher what had truly happened.

Chapter 15 

            What seemed like hours later, Aleese woke up to find Jacen's face above her.  Unable to make a motion or sound, she searched his face for something.  His eyes looked sad, and afraid.  Letting out a small moan she then fell back into the dark abyss.

            Slowly, and painfully, Jacen dragged Aleese onto a Vong ship.  Keeping careful watch over his dying lover, he managed to lead the Vong ship to Aleese's Hope and got her onto the bed, and covered her with bandages.  Quickly setting course for Endor, Jacen sat back into the chair and moaned lightly.  The pain from the actual wounds didn't match the pain of feeling Aleese succumb to the Dark Side.  Watching through a haze, he watched his fiancée let the rage take over her mind and then suddenly the Vong were gone.  They just disappeared as Aleese let out a last scream of torment.  Unsure as to what to do, he went back to where she laid and attempted to treat her, and him, for the wounds they had suffered.  Unable to control himself, he broke into tears, letting loose all his grief.

            "Master, they've arrived. They've come back!"  Ganner said, jogging towards the meditating Jedi.

            "Who?" He asked, standing up and facing him.

            "The New Hope.  She's back in system and starting the landing cycle. They'll be here in moments." Ganner replied, and lead Luke towards the meadow.  They arrived in time to see the New Hope touch ground and power down.  The hatch opened, and a bloodied Jacen appeared.  Leia came running soon after, and took Jacen into her arms.

            "You're alive," she stated, tears streaking down her cheeks.  Jaina came in soon behind and hugged him, careful of his tender spots.  "We felt something, and were worried it was…"

            "It was Aleese." Jacen said, his face betraying little emotion.

            "She…" Luke started.

            "Uncle Luke, Master, she did it all.  She somehow got rid of the Vong.  But, she's dying.  She was hurt bad and…now she's tainted.  We have to save her."  Jacen said, his voice dripping with despair.  

            Luke nodded and motioned to Cighal to follow him into the ship.  The stench of the dark side seemed to emanate from the walls and drifted all around him. She headed towards the bedroom and found Aleese unconscious and with barely a whisper of life.  Cighal immediately knelt before her and nodded to Luke.  She slid into a trance to heal the young girl and Luke stood in the doorway watching.  Behind him, he heard the soft footsteps of Anakin.  He let out a small moan as he looked upon the bunk.  

            "Master, will she be alright?" Anakin whispered.  Luke placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

            "She saved us all.  Cighal will save her body, and then we will see if we can save her spirit." Luke whispered back and watched as her wounds healed before his eyes.

            After much negotiating, Leia and Han finally talked Jacen onto the Falcon, into the Medi-Bay.  He lay down and they started to treat his back and legs where his own bandages had failed.  Both winced as they looked upon the wounds their son had sustained.  Leia could feel the need for revenge growing in Han as his hands applied lotion to cut down on the infection.  

            "Dad, please, not you too." Jacen whispered lightly.

            "Jacen, who ever did this, I'll kill them myself." Han said, through tight lips.

            "They're dead dad.  Aleese…killed them."

            "That doesn't make sense.  She couldn't just kill them like that." Leia said lightly.

            "Mom, they just disappeared. She let out a scream and they were gone." Jacen said quietly, the one moment flashing through his mind over and over.  Leia watched his face, and somewhere in the back of her mind, a small bell rang.

            "Sounds like…Irek.  When he sent the rock into a different dimension." Leia muttered quietly, and pricked Jacen with a sedative.  He looked up into her eyes once more, searching for answers to questions he didn't know.  She smiled back at him, as he slipped asleep.

            "You really think its over?" Han asked quietly.

            "Yes. I do.  I will have to contact Borsk." She sighed, taking care of the last bandage. 

            "We don't have…another Vader do we?" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

            "I don't know anymore Han." Leia sighed, and leaned into his embrace.  He wrapped his other arm around him, and they watched their son's eyes flicker from a dream and his body heal.

            Aleese woke up to her bunk aboard the Hope.  Beside her, Jedi Cighal lay resting on the ground and Anakin on the bunk opposite her.  She studied the two, and looked down at her own tormented body.  The wounds were almost gone, but there was stiffness to her back that betrayed the whole ordeal.  Standing up quietly, she left the ship and snuck onto the Falcon.  She reached out and found Jacen lying on a bunk, sedated, and bandages covering his back.  Sighing painfully, she kissed his cheek and left.

Chapter 16 

            The bright stars hung in the sky, no light from the planet interfering with the majesty of the shimmering diamonds.  Sighing, Aleese rubbed her arms.  Her entire life floated before her eyes, and ironically she thought of the loop being complete.  The loop that had started with sadness, loneliness, now made a full loop with pain and fear.  Unsure as to whether she would have been better off the waitress on Coruscant, or here as a Jedi, she wiped at a rebel tear.  Behind her, she felt Master Skywalker approach.  In the starlight, she probably looked about as good as she felt.  

            "May I join you?" He asked quietly.

            "You may do as you wish, Master Skywalker." She replied quietly, her eyes focused on what she knew was the Hapes sector.

            "Aleese, we want to help you." He told her quietly, sitting beside her.

            "From what?  I don't even remember what happened! All I know is that I let the Dark side overwhelm me…and now millions of Vong are dead or gone.  I disposed of them all, and yet, I don't remember how.  But, it's my fault. I'm not safe anymore, Master Skywalker.  I'm tainted." She said, wiping at another tear.

            "We brought Kyp back." Luke replied, "no reason we couldn't help you come back to the light.  This is where you belong." 

            "No, I don't." She said, tearing her eyes away to look at him. "Can't you see it? I don't belong here!  I don't belong anywhere.  I don't belong here with clean people, and I don't belong on Coruscant with people from the Republic.  I should just go back home, and with luck My Mistress will accept me again." She stated, standing up and letting her anger flare.  Master Skywalker looked back, his blue eyes watching her.  Sinking to the ground, she wept, letting loose all her grief, her pain, her fear, feeding it into the darkness.  Master Skywalker knelt before her, and brought her close, letting her cry into his tunic, and sending back thoughts of warmth and security.           

            "Aleese, you are one of the strongest Jedi we have known yet.  We want you here, and Jacen needs you.  He loves you Aleese."  He muttered quietly, as she pulled back from him.  She stared at him, frightened.

            "I need to leave." She said, pulling back even more, and bowing to him, and running back to her ship.  Falling into the pilot's seat, she watched Master Skywalker stride towards the ship.  Starting its take off cycle, she woke Cighal and Anakin. They stumbled into the cockpit and she pointed them towards the door. "You'd best leave, please.  Thank you for healing my body, Jedi Cighal.  Master Skywalker, please understand, if this is where I belong, I'll be back." She said, speaking to him as he climbed up the boarding ramp.  Anakin opened his mouth to protest, and she quickly ushered them all out of her ship. Once they were down the ramp, she raised it and jogged back to the cockpit.  Sitting down again, she took off, not even looking back to watch the looks of pain on the face of the Jedi she left behind.  Among them, a just now awakened Jacen moaned lightly and cried out her name.

THE END.

If you guys want me to continue with another story, write me an email or IM me.  Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the story.

~Aleese~


	6. There is a down - Part 1

There is a down ~ By Aleese Sundancer – Part 1  
  
Dramatis Personae  
  
Aleese Sundancer - Human Female (Hapes)  
  
Jacen Solo - Human Male (Coruscant)  
  
Luke Skywalker - Human Male (Tatooine)  
  
Mara Skywalker - Human Female (Coruscant)  
  
Jaina Solo - Human Female (Coruscant)  
  
Leia Organa Solo - Human Female (Alderaan)  
  
Han Solo - Human Male (Corellia)  
  
Madame Starblanket - human Female (Hapes)  
  
Sandy Starblanket - Human female (Hapes)  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aleese Sundancer sat on route to her home planet of Hapes aboard the New Hope, running away again from the pain her life had brought her. Settling back in her seat, her mind flew over the last few months. She'd gone from nothing, to a Jedi, to a murderer, to nothing again. She was unsure as to whether Hapes would even let a mass murderer in their midst, whether she really had a home with her mothers Mistress or not. She still had her ship, and she still had money. Maybe, she'd be able to hide herself away. Maybe no one would know who she was, what she'd done. So many Maybes, and yet, she was afraid of the time when she'd know the answers. Pulling back the levers to leave Hyperspace, she landed her ship quietly on the small private space pad, and was surprised to be greeted by two small figures.  
  
"Mistress. I hadn't expected you." She said, coming down the hatch and bowing deeply.  
  
"We just heard the news over the Holocom, and a ship prepare to land. We thought it would be you. Why have you come?" She asked regally, approaching for a quick hug. Her daughter, Sandy, followed soon after and embraced her.  
  
"Welcome home, Hero. What are you doing here? And how did you end up mixed up with the Jedi?" She asked quietly  
  
"I met in with the Solos. I…Hero?" She asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"You saved the galaxy." Sandy commented excitedly. "I should call the news crew, they've been looking all over the galaxy for you!"  
  
"I'm not a hero. I'm a mass murderer! I'm like…Darth Vader." Aleese commented quietly, sadly.  
  
"You saved everyone Aleese. You may have killed them all, but you saved all the innocent people. You are like…super Jedi." She grinned and pulled Aleese into the house. "Well call the news people, and get them over here."  
  
"No. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I just want to go back to what I was before. No one should know I'm here."  
  
"Aleese, you deserve recognition for your bravery and importance to the galaxy." Her Mistress added quietly.  
  
"I just want to be small. Unimportant." She said, sitting down in the large chairs.  
  
"We will keep you a secret, as long as you want. But, Aleese, we can only do so much. People are smart. There are Jedi's here, even on our planet."  
  
"I know. I will mask myself from her. She will never know. I just want to live out my life as I should have been. Of course, with your permission…"  
  
"I would never deny you employment, my dear. You will start back as you were. Everything is as you left it." Her mistress interrupted and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mistress." Aleese smiled.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"She's gone. I can't believe she's gone!" Jacen moaned. "Why didn't you stop her? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" He cried out at the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Jacen, she had to follow her own path. She needs to heal." He said calmly, his eyes betraying a small sense of sorrow.  
  
"She was supposed to follow it with me! She said she loved me! She was going to marry me!" He moaned.  
  
"Marry you?" Leia asked, her hearing perked.  
  
"Yes. I proposed, she accepted. I can't believe she just…left. She didn't even say goodbye." He whispered, almost to himself. Sitting down slowly and burying his head in his hands, he attempted to calm himself. His sister laid a hand on his back, and sent waves of reassurance and comfort to him over their telepathic link. While she barely knew Aleese, she could feel sadness pour off of him. Behind her somewhere, Anakin sat staring at the stars, his mind far away.  
  
"You were going to marry that girl? You barely knew her!" Han piped in, his joy at having defeated the Vong temporarily dampened by the new news.  
  
"She was the one, I could feel it." He whispered. "I love her."  
  
"Then go and find her." Anakin said, coming out of his trance-like state and commenting to him. "Crying won't help anything. Go find her."  
  
Jacen stared in shock at his brother, then buried his head in his hands. "I don't even know where to look."  
  
"Try Hapes. Maybe, contact Tenel Ka, see if she can get to her. You have to find our Apprentice Jacen, she needs you now more than ever."  
  
"How do you know to look on Hapes?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"When she was herding us out of the ship, I got a quick glance at the cockpit controls." He shrugged then headed back into the small camp.  
  
Jacen lifted his head and watched his brother go, and jumped up.  
  
Running into his temporary quarters, he packed as much as he could, including a small ration pack. Behind him, his father came in.  
  
"Well, kid, might as well use the Falcon. We have no use for it here, and she's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. Besides, if you're going to marry her…" He said, breaking off mid-sentence and enveloping his son in a fatherly hug. Jacen hugged back, surprised by the display of emotion. "Just, come back, you hear? That ship is pretty important to me."  
  
"I'll come back dad, don't worry." He nodded and headed towards the Falcon. "Anakin, Jaina, I'm going to need some co-pilots." He called out to his siblings. Jaina looked excited and Anakin nodded. Loading his stuff into the ship, he watched from the cockpit as Anakin and Jaina said goodbye to the rest of the Jedi, and his mother approached the Falcon.  
  
"Take care Jacen." She said quietly as she approached him from behind. Embracing her delicately, he smiled slightly.  
  
"I will mom, and I'll come back. I couldn't take the falcon from dad for too long." He replied, as she laughed quietly. Slipping out of the embrace, she turned and headed towards the hatch.  
  
"Oh and Jacen?" She said, turning around suddenly.  
  
"Yeah mom?" He asked.  
  
"Your father and I love you." She said, and turned back out the hatch.  
  
"I know mom," he whispered quietly, and smiled as his siblings came up the hatch and headed towards him. "You two are the better of the pilots. Why don't you two pilot, and I'll just…hang out behind you."  
  
Jaina grinned at him, and Anakin laughed lightly and took a seat in the co-pilots chair. Jaina flashed both of them another wide grin, and took a seat in the pilots seat. Sitting down behind the two, he waved to his parents and Aunt and Uncle and silently told them to take off. 


End file.
